The long term objective of this proposal research is to develop a process by which a wide variety of communications and control aids can be made available to individuals with impaired mobility, at low cost. The Phase I feasibility study will assess the process of re- engineering commercially available sub-systems into a combined functional unit. It will then develop a prototype, "proof-of- concept", model to validate the concept. This will be done by assessing the shortfall between the needs of the impaired and the availability of systems which provide some degree of capability for meeting those needs. Those missing "shortfalls" will then be designed and developed. Finally, a complete functional unit will be produced and tested. If successful, this research would provide an inexpensive means for individuals with impaired mobility to communicate better, have greater control over their environment, and also have an added measure of safety. Although aimed at providing assistance to those with impaired mobility, the utility of such a unit, available at low cost, would also find application with non-impaired individuals desiring increased safety and convenience.